love meets new places chapter:1
by Mellinnium
Summary: Cruz is a loser in school and finds himself four new friends. All start to fall in love with him who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing before the story so...I...hope...you...

Me: passes out

Director: just start the story already

Hi my name is Cruz Schild and this is the story on how I got arrested. It all began on a day when I was at school getting bullied as usual, because I went to Saint Lilly Academy which used to be an all girl school until they figured a boy named Sora Ugishama sneaked in dressed as a girl. So here I am, a loser. "Yo Yamada get up I ain't finished with ya yet" said Sora. "It's Cruz" at that time I wasn't so strong, i barely passed through Physical Education. After I said that Sora pushed me in the girls bathroom, all the girls screamed and ran out when they saw me. Oh what a total loser I am, but then the school's most popular and cutest girl came to me, Mio, I was embarrased and nervous at the same time but then she helped to pick me up. "So you're Yamada huh? You don't look so weak" said Mio. "Uh, thanks um aren't you gonna run away since i'm a boy in the girl's bathroom?" I asked. "No, why would I do that?" she asked. "Because you're the cutest and most popular girl in school". She started to blush "You think I'm cute?" she asked. "Uh sorry I didn't uh mean wait..." man was I a total loser. "Hey Yamada how about we go to lunch...together, I know this girl who's you're same age and she has a crush on you". I couldn't believe it, a girl actually liked me no loved "Uh sure" I said. We walked down the hall, down to the cafeteria and outside to eat. There I met Setsuna The 2nd most popular girl in school, Eve the hottest (yet stupidest), and Kuchinashi the quietest and gayest girl. "So go ahead sit down and guess who has the rush on you" Mio said. I was hoping it wasn't Kuchinashi so I asked her first she wrote 'No', so ext was Eve "hahahahahaha, definently no" she was joking at first but then she got really serious, take note never hang with Eve. So I guessed Setsuna and you wouldn't believe what she said it left me shocked. 'No' she totally said no, so let's see there's four girl's three said no so that leave's "Mio".

I hoped you enjoyed the story chapter 2 will come soon, maybe tomorrow or friday I don't know cause of my mom


	2. love meets new places chapter:2

This is my first time writing before the story so...I...hope...you...

Me: passes out

Director: just start the story already

Hi my name is Cruz Schild and this is the story on how I got arrested. It all began on a day when I was at school getting bullied as usual, because I went to Saint Lilly Academy which used to be an all girl school until they figured a boy named Sora Ugishama sneaked in dressed as a girl. So here I am, a loser. "Yo Yamada get up I ain't finished with ya yet" said Sora. "It's Cruz" at that time I wasn't so strong, i barely passed through Physical Education. After I said that Sora pushed me in the girls bathroom, all the girls screamed and ran out when they saw me. Oh what a total loser I am, but then the school's most popular and cutest girl came to me, Mio, I was embarrased and nervous at the same time but then she helped to pick me up. "So you're Yamada huh? You don't look so weak" said Mio. "Uh, thanks um aren't you gonna run away since i'm a boy in the girl's bathroom?" I asked. "No, why would I do that?" she asked. "Because you're the cutest and most popular girl in school". She started to blush "You think I'm cute?" she asked. "Uh sorry I didn't uh mean wait..." man was I a total loser. "Hey Yamada how about we go to lunch...together, I know this girl who's you're same age and she has a crush on you". I couldn't believe it, a girl actually liked me no loved "Uh sure" I said. We walked down the hall, down to the cafeteria and outside to eat. There I met Setsuna The 2nd most popular girl in school, Eve the hottest (yet stupidest), and Kuchinashi the quietest and gayest girl. "So go ahead sit down and guess who has the rush on you" Mio said. I was hoping it wasn't Kuchinashi so I asked her first she wrote 'No', so ext was Eve "hahahahahaha, definently no" she was joking at first but then she got really serious, take note never hang with Eve. So I guessed Setsuna and you wouldn't believe what she said it left me shocked. 'No' she totally said no, so let's see there's four girl's three said no so that leave's "Mio".

I hoped you enjoyed the story chapter 2 will come soon, maybe tomorrow or friday I don't know cause of my mom


End file.
